The present disclosure relates generally to a headwall for providing gas, vacuum, electrical and other services to patient care areas in a healthcare facility, such as a hospital.
In the patient care areas of most healthcare facilities, it is necessary that services such as electrical power, vacuum, air and medical gases be readily accessible. However, the appearance of the outlets for such services in the patient care areas is unattractive and, to some patients, alarming. An arrangement for concealing the service outlets, when not in use, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,859.